User blog:WonderPikachu12/The Simpsons vs SpongeBob SquarePants. Epic Rap Battles of Series
Hello, and welcome to another this-is-not-the-Season-3-Premiere-of-Video-Games-vs-History battle. Yes, it's coming, I've been working on it. There's just still some planning I need to do for the season before I fully put it into motion. In the meantime, let's revive this series, shall we? That way, no more jokes about it being dead! Here, we've got two timeless, famous cartoon shows, SpongeBob SquarePants and The Simpsons. Both are two incredibly long-running cartoons, SpongeBob SquarePants being the longest-running show on Nickelodeon while The Simpsons is not only the longest-running cartoon on FOX Network but the longest-running Western cartoon show. Both are infamously known for having been at their best and absolute prime rather early on in their shows, but decreased quite a bit in quality (writing quality, anyways, as visually, the shows would both only continue to improve) as the shows went on, especially so after their respective movies. Both shows are also known for their characters having essentially been "flanderized", a term coined from The Simpsons after character Ned Flanders, in which characters of their shows would begin to focus more on one-note traits in personality rather than the fleshed-out, level-headed characters beloved earlier on. Regardless of whether beloved or hated, both shows continue to roll on, ever increasing in popularity. Trailing off of the main "Series" connection to a more character-based, both also feature yellow-skinned, idiotic, carefree main characters, trademarked with white collared shirts, that hold a job throughout the entire length of the show (with some issues on occasion, quiting/being fired and whatnot, but always managing to eventually return to their original position), one that cherishes their job position while the other detests it, and both have quarrels with their neighbors that are similarly flip-flopped, Squidward Tentacles strongly disliking SpongeBob while Homer strongly dislikes Ned Flanders. ---- (Starts at 0:00) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF SERIES VS BEGIN! SpongeBob SquarePants: (0:14) (BAHAHAHA!) You really wanna square off with me? You can't, see, I'm the friendliest sponge living under the sea! We're anemones! Just try and spit at me, I absorb anything! You're just a lazy, fat slob, while IIII'M RREADYYY! You can't battle this! My raps are more hazardous than your power plant is! I'm a slippery silly sponge with which you can't match wits! You wanna spit a diss? I shock like a jellyfish! Losing to SpongeBob Squarepants? The Simpsons already did it! I flip raw rhymes like patties, reduce you to chum! Your best friends are two gays, a creep, and a worthless bum! You just know that I've got more flow than the whole ocean! I've got raps just like my tan; golden! I can make anyone smile! I can even make the sun's day! This bozo couldn't even live up to the mind of his namesake! Your rapping's another career of yours that won't last! Who beat an inebriated failure at life? SpongeBob SquarePants! Homer Simpson: (0:44) Why you little...! You think I'd lose against a kitchen sponge? Born to his lookalike parents? Well, no wonder you're dumb! You tried your best to diss, and failed miserably. The point is, never try. Now I'll strangle you lyrically! You're an even worse flanderization than Ned himself! I'm always on top, while you're on the Bikini Bottom shelf! I can push through any sponge, tire fire you out, Because you know that name is Mr. Plow! I'm chilling with celebrities, man! Your best is a ghost! Against me, you're toast! Mmmm...toast... You're a stalker, a nerd, a loser, and a wimp! Can't even take driving lessons right from a blowfish! I'll eat you and your whole crew of stupid seafood! You'd need your conch shell just to check if your screwed! My name's in the clouds and the ground! You're full of donut holes! So you can just go ahead and- eat my shorts! D'OH! Timmy Turner: (1:14) Well, while this butt from FOX tries to challenge the stars of Nick, I'll be matching wits with this twit who's busy abusing kids! What could possibly go wrong when I battle this clone? I'd wish you would lose, but I'll make you do that on my own! I'm spitting disses through my shiny teeth; you're forgetting to wash yours! Like you're surfing the bird, I'll leave you twitching on the floor! I'm Channel Chasing down this icky Vicky! You've got this, Timmy! I mean, at best, your show improves visually. Oooh, shiiinyy! But your writing is awful, and your humor is crude! Killing beached whales and dogs? What the heck is wrong with you?! My wishes benefit the world! You're a selfish, stupid goof! Looks like this griffin's been tamed! I just made you go- poof, poof! Peter Griffin: (2:06) Well, aren't you an eager beaver, trying to step up to Peter? Man, this reminds me of that one time I clobbered Justin Bieber. You've parodied The Simpsons before! Who're you to call me a rip-off? My show's freakin' sweet, man, so now you've got me pissed off! I'm drinking beer with Jesus, you're being beaten by Pixies! Your rapping's even worse than your live action movies! You should've ended at Power Hour! But now, you're through! Heck, I'm used to beating up pink-clad, worthless shits like you! I could even win when I'm drunk! You're just a little fairy queer! It's like- which bitch do I have to diss to get a martini around here? This was quite the chicken fight, with you being the chicken! Now go and try to wish back your fanbase again. (Nehehehe!) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? Who won? SpongeBob SquarePants and Timmy Turner Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin NEXT BATTLE: Category:Blog posts